


However Long It Takes - Supernatural J2 Big Bang 2016 Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up... here."</p><p>Sam makes the sacrifice, fate is changed and Dean bears the consequences. He dreams of a life he never lived, of dangerous hunts he never went on, black eyed demons he never believed in and a brother he never got the chance to meet but loves with his whole being. And at the end of the world, watching Michael and Lucifer burn both sky and ground in their last match, Dean falls, Castiel's ashen remains slipping through his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	However Long It Takes - Supernatural J2 Big Bang 2016 Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the SPN J2 big bang story, [However Long It Lasts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7536082), by Akita Ino "Aswerene". Please check it out. :D
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://moonglowlilly.deviantart.com/art/Stock-Bg-33b-412656763)

  
Source: Background

  
Source: [Background](http://frozenstocks.deviantart.com/art/Haunted-Woods-Premade-497878312)  



End file.
